Der gefallene Engel
by Severina Smile
Summary: ein ziemlich unwillkommener Besuch fällt ausgerechnet bei Prof. Snape aus dem Kamin und sorgt für allerlei Verwicklungen und Ärger, wie kommt er nur aus dieser verworrenen Geschichte wieder heraus?.............


_Diese Story war mein Erstlingswerk und hat diverse Diskussionen hervorgerufen, da Snape in dieser Geschichte so etwas OOC ist, aber ich möchte sie euch nicht vorenthalten und hoffe sie gefällt wenigstens ein bisschen ;-)),_

_urteilt selbst, ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Vergnügen und denkt auch mal an mich und meine Vorliebe für Reviews °grins°_

_eure Severina_

**Der gefallene Engel**

_**Von Severina**_

Der Blick aus dunklen Augen schweifte durch den Raum und gepreßte Atemzüge verrieten, dass der Betrachter etwas vor sich sah, auf das er nicht gefaßt war.

Dobby, der Hauself, sollte diesen Raum nur ein „kleines bisschen" weihnachtlich herrichten und jetzt schien es, als stände das Zimmer in Flammen.

Rot und golden schimmerte es aus jeder Ecke und Tannenduft kitzelte in der Nase.

Langsam, Stück für Stück, tasteten die Augen alles sorgfältig ab.

Auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa, bedeckt mit einem roten Tischläufer, stand ein wundervolles Gesteck aus Tannen und Schleifen, kleinen Zapfen und vier roten Kerzen, um die ein zartgliedriger Engel schwebte.

Auf dem Sofa selbst standen hübsch drapiert rote und goldene Kissen.

Der Kaminsims wurde umringt von einer dicken grünen Tannengirlande, die von glänzend roten Schleifen gehalten wurde. Auf dem Sims standen weitere kleine Engelsfiguren, die eine silberglänzende Schale umringten, in denen rotbäckige Äpfel leuchtend zum reinbeißen einluden.

Die Kerzenleuchter an den Wänden, auf Tischen und Borden schienen eingeschneit und glitzernde kleine Eiszapfen hingen von ihnen herab.

Schwarze Vorhänge an dem Fenster waren übersät mit Goldstaub und kleinsten Sternchen und im gesamten Zimmer tanzten an der Decke Sterne und Glühwürmchen einen Reigen.

Jedoch das Prunkstück des ganzen Raumes stand in der rechten Ecke am Fenster. Auf einer kleinen Erhöhung stand er - der schönste kleine Weihnachtsbaum, den diese Augen je erblickt hatten.

Rote und goldene Kugeln hingen von den Zweigen, welche mit Schleifen der gleichen Farbe dekoriert waren. Strohsterne blitzten lustig hervor, als wollten sie mit den schneeweißen Kerzen konkurrieren.

Zartes goldfarbenes Engelshaar lag wie ein feines Gespinst auf den Zweigen, gerade als wolle es jeden einzelnen beschützen und goldenes Lametta bewegte sich leicht im Windhauch.

Von der Spitze leuchtete ein wundervoller Stern wie von Zauberhand und strahlte sein Licht durch den Raum.

Ein leises Brummen, dass doch so ziemlich nach Zufriedenheit klang, kam aus der Ecke.

Langsam schälte sich eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Schatten und trat in das weihnachtliche Leuchten. Das sonst so stille blasse Gesicht wurde gleichsam überzogen mit einer zarten Röte, unbeschreiblich der Ausdruck von innerer Ruhe und ein klein wenig Freude.

Heute war der heilige Abend, der Vorabend von Christmas, auch für ihn, für Professor Severus Snape.

Eigentlich wollte er nicht mehr, als ein kleines Tannengesteck auf seinem Tisch, doch sein anfänglicher Zorn auf den Hauselfen war fast verflogen und ein behagliches Gefühl von innerem Frieden zog durch sein Herz, denn ja, auch Prof. Severus Snape besaß ein Herz. Es wurde jedoch sorgfältig unter Verschluß gehalten und er war zufrieden mit seinem jetzigen Status als „Ekel der Schule".

Noch einmal lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit in das Dunkel, zur Tür, und erschrak einen Moment. Genau über der Tür hing ein Mistelzweig. Seinen ersten Impuls, den Zweig sofort herunterzureißen, unterdrückte er und schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Wer würde ihn schon küssen, ohne Angst um das eigene Leben zu haben.

Von der Lehrerschaft niemand und Schüler fanden bisher noch nie den Weg in die geheimen Gänge zu den Räumlichkeiten des Lehrpersonals. Diese wurden sorgfältig von Bannen und Unsichtbarkeitszaubern geschützt.

Also keine Gefahr., resümierte Severus Snape für sich.

Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er ein zweites Mal seinen Blick über den weihnachtlichen Glanz schweifen ließ.

Er dachte an die ungläubigen Gesichter der Schüler, wenn sie Prof. Snapes Räume sehen könnten und das Gerede in der gesamten Schule, aber dann fiel ihm noch rechtzeitig ein, daß noch kein Schüler den Weg bis hierher gefunden hatte.

Plötzlich, mitten hinein in seine Gedanken, klopfte er an der Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete Severus Snape einen kleinen Spalt und schaute nach draußen.

„Ich bin es, Dobby. Sir. Ich bringe den Punsch für den Professor."

Schnell wurde die Tür weit geöffnet und nach Dobbys Eintritt sofort wieder verschlossen.

Längst hatte Prof. Snape sein übliches mürrisches Gesicht aufgesetzt und blickte strafend auf den kleinen Hauselfen. Diesem fingen die Hände an zu zittern und beinahe wäre der Punsch verschüttet worden, wäre da nicht das rettende Tischchen gewesen. Flink stellte Dobby das Tablett mit dem dampfenden Getränk ab und demütig klang seine Frage nach weiteren Wünschen.

„Nein, du kannst gehen.", klang es knurrig.

Dobby beeilte sich, die Tür zu erreichen, um schnell die Nähe des gefürchteten Professors verlassen zu können, denn insgeheim ahnte er, daß er im Überschwang einer Gefühle zu viel des Guten mit der Dekoration getan hatte.

Kurz vorher überlegte sich Dobby schon eine Bestrafung, fand aber noch keine Zeit zur Durchführung.

„Dobby!", hart klang der Ruf durch den Raum und der Hauself blieb mitten im Schritt mit hängenden Ohren stehen.

„Ja, Professor Snape, Sir.", quieckte eine seine leise Stimme. Er bot ein Bild des Jammers und wünschte sich Meilen weg.

„Dobby, ich bin zufrieden damit."

Und Dobby verstand sofort, was der Professor meinte.

Ein Strahlen lief über des Gesichtchen, die Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf und seine Ohren standen wie Schiffssegel ab.

Ein Lob aus dem Mund des gestrengen Professors war das schönste Geschenk für den kleinen Elfen.

„Danke, Sir.", flüsterte er und verschwand.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Im Raum war es kalt und schon überlegte Prof. Snape, ob er wohl den Kamin anmachen sollte, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den dampfenden Punsch.

Nein, dachte er bei sich, in einem warmen Raum schmeckte ein solch guter Weihnachtspunsch nicht besonders.

Und kaum gedacht , öffnete er sein Fenster und ließ die klare kalte Nachtluft herein. Der Atem vor seinem Mund verwandelte sich sofort in einen Nebelhauch und in seinem Becher schien das Getränk zu kochen.

Als der erste Schluck durch seine Kehle rann, schloß er verträumt seine Augen und stellte sich insgeheim vor, wie ein Weihnachtsfest für ihn verlaufen könnte, nicht allein...

„Stop, du Narr", bremste er sich „du brauchst niemanden. Bist mit dir selbst glücklich."

Doch die Wärme des Punsches und die Wirkung der Ingredienzen lähmten schnell seine widersprüchlichen Gedanken und er schaute nur versonnen in die Nacht hinaus.

Vereinzelt war in Hogwarts noch ein Fenster erleuchtet und in einiger Entfernung schimmerte ein Licht aus Hagrids Hütte.

Langsam löste er seinen Blick aus der Ferne und trat ins Zimmer zurück. Es war Zeit zum Schlafen und er lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung Schlafraum.

Als er am Kaminsims vorbeiging, stellte er dort seinen Becher ab und öffnete die Schlafzimmertür. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick zurück, daß er sich auch wirklich in seinen Räumen befand.

Dobby hatte auch vor dem Schlafbereich des Professors keinen Halt gemacht und eine Eislandschaft daraus gezaubert.

Wie schon im Wohnzimmer glitten auch hier kleinste Sternchen an der Decke entlang.

Die Wände schienen wie mit Rauhreif überzogen und glitzerten blau-silbern in einem geheimnisvollen Licht.

Über dem Bett gebreitet lag eine dunkelblaue Satindecke, in dessen Mitte ein silberner Mond blass leuchtete. Am Kaminsims hingen große und kleine Eiszapfen und sahen aus, als wären sie vorher in Schnee getaucht worden.

Der Boden fluoreszierte und erweckte den Eindruck, man stände auf einer Eisfläche.

Severus widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung, zu prüfen, ob der Boden auch glatt wäre, wandte sich jedoch nur kopfschüttelnd um und begab sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Tief in seinem Innersten reifte der Wunsch, dem Hauselfen doch noch den Hals umzudrehen.

Zwar wäre es für Severus Snape ein leichtes gewesen, mit einem kurzen Wisch seines Zauberstabes die ganze Pracht verschwinden zu lassen, doch nur gut, daß ihn niemand fragte. Er hätte keine Antwort gewußt, warum er es doch nicht tat.

Am Wohnzimmerkamin vorbeigehend, schlug er kurz mit dem Zauberstab an den dort abgestellten Becher, der sich wie von Geisterhand sofort mit neuem dampfenden Punsch füllte.

Zügig die Schritte Richtung Fenster lenkend, um das noch offen stehende Fenster zu schließen und noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf das nächtliche Gelände zu werfen, beförderte Prof. Snape mit einem kurzen Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk seinen Lieblingssessel vor den Kamin.

Irgendwie war ihm plötzlich nicht mehr nach schlafen und so entschloss er sich zu einem weiteren Becher Punsch und einem guten Buch vor seinem Kamin.

Bedächtig griff er nach dem dampfenden Becher, da entdeckte er in der Ecke der Tannengirlande versteckt einen einzelnen kleinen Socken hängen. Einen Strumpf für die Geschenke von Santa Claus.

Seine Gedanken glitten für einen kurzen Augenblick zurück in seine Kindheit. Er sah sich als 15Jährigen vor dem heimischen Kamin stehen und mit zitternden Händen ein großes buntes Päckchen auspacken. Ein Buch, zum Vorschein kam ein in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch, mit goldenen Lettern und geheimnisvollen Zeichen bedruckt.

„Die Anfänge des Zaubertrankbrauens". Noch heute sein Lieblingsbuch und die einzige Erinnerung an seine Eltern und die einzige Erinnerung an ein glückliches Weihnachten.

Seit Jahren gab es keinen Kontakt mehr, seit dem Zeitpunkt, als Severus Snape sich von Lord Voldemort und seinen Todessern abwandte, um der guten Sache zu dienen. Diesen Schritt konnte ihm sein Vater nie verzeihen und seine Mutter wagte keinen Widerspruch gegen ihren Mann. Severus wußte nicht einmal, was aus seinen Geschwistern wurde und wo auf diesem Erdball sie sich aufhielten.

Hastig verscheuchte er diese trüben Gedanken, er lebte sein eigenes Leben und war zufrieden damit.

Im Kamin hatte sich der Wind verfangen und heulte seine schaurige Melodie. Fröstelnd zog Prof. Snape die Schultern hoch und griff nun endlich fest nach dem dampfenden Punschbecher.

Das Heulen im Kaminschlot wurde immer unheimlicher, selbst die kleinen Engelsfiguren auf dem Sims fingen an zu zittern.

Das Heulen ging in ein Pfeifen über und schließlich in ein unheimliches Poltern. Erste kleine Steinbröckchen fielen auf die Feuerstelle und trieben eine kleine Staubwolke ins Zimmer.

Severus trat langsam einen Schritt zurück und mit der freien Hand griff er blitzschnell nach seinem Zauberstab im Inneren des schwarzen Umhanges.

Eine seiner Fähigkeiten war es, drohendes Unheil meist im Voraus zu ahnen und das dieses Poltern nicht vom Wind verursacht wurde, war ihm längst klar geworden.

Der Boden seines Raumes fing leise an zu vibrieren und Severus sah es als ratsam an, seinen Becher lieber abzustellen, um beide Hände frei zu bekommen.

Doch noch ehe er den Arm ausgestreckt hatte, um das Gefäß in Sicherheit zu bringen, brach das Poltern und Pfeifen abrupt ab und es war still. Eine schon fast unheimliche Stille. Argwöhnisch begutachtete er die Feuerstelle und wagte einen Blick in die Schwärze des Abzuges. Nichts, absolut nichts.

Noch immer hielt er den Becher in der einen und seinen Zauberstab in der anderen Hand. Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd richtete er sich wieder auf und nahm auf den Schrecken erst einmal einen großen Schluck Punsch.

Wenn er etwas nicht mochte, dann waren es unerklärliche, rätselhafte Dinge, so wie dieses Poltern und Pfeifen von eben.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell.

Ein lauter Knall durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Peitschenhieb, der Zaubertrankmeister sprang instinktiv zur Seite, der Becher zerschellte am Boden und ergoß seine Inhalt auf Schuhe und Umhang des Professors.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Poltern folgte und eine riesige schwarze Rußwolke stob aus dem Kamin, der anschließend ein undefinierbares Bündel ausspie.

Wie von einer schweren Last befreit, beruhigte sich der Kamin und der Lärm ebbte ab.

Der Ruß senkte sich langsam zu Boden und gab den Blick frei auf ein Chaos, welches sich kaum beschreiben ließ. Die weihnachtliche Pracht war dahin. Es schien eher, als hätte der Ausbruch eines Vulkans stattgefunden. Alles war schwarz überzogen und ähnelte mehr der Laune der Gestalt, die rußverschmiert vor dem Kamin stand, den Zauberstab noch immer erhoben, und leise fluchte. „Verdammt, was zum Kuckuck sollte das jetzt."

Die letzten Rußfetzen waberten noch um seine Beine, da stieß sein Fuß beim ersten Schritt nach vorn gegen etwas weiches, das bei der Berührung leise stöhnte.

Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabes zerteilte die restlichen Schwaden und zum Vorschein kam ein schmutzig-schwarzes Etwas, im ersten Moment undefinierbar, um was es sich handelte.

Etwas Gefährliches vielleicht, oder ein großes Tier?

Ein neuerliches Stöhnen ließ den Professor vorsichtig in die Hocke gehen, denn so langsam kristallisierte sich einiges heraus. Zum Vorschein kamen Beine , Arme und auch ein Kopf, wenn auch über und über verrußt.

Vor Professor Severus Snape lag ein Mensch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hektisch sprang der Tränkemeister auf und richtete den Zauberstab gegen die Gestalt zu seinen Füßen. Alle Muskeln und Nerven waren angespannt und Prof. Snape war bereit, sofort zu reagieren und einen Fluch anzuwenden, sobald dieses menschliche Wesen sich auch nur rühren sollte.

Ganz vorsichtig nahm er aus einem kleinen Gefäß vom Kaminsims etwas Pulver und warf es in die Flammen, die er kurz zuvor mit seinem Zauberstab entfacht hatte.

Laut sprach er :" Prof. Dumbledore. Kommen Sie doch bitte unverzüglich in meine Räumlichkeiten. Bitte nutzen Sie jedoch den Gang."

Üblicherweise wäre Prof. Dumbledore den Weg durch den Kamin gekommen, aber in Anbetracht der Ereignisse erschien es Severus sicherer, den Schulleiter durch die Tür zu bitten.

Schon Sekunden später klopfte es an der Tür und Albus Dumbledore trat in den Raum, gefolgt von Minerva Mc Gonagall. Eigentlich undenkbar, daß mal einer ohne den Anderen kam.

Sie fanden Prof. Snape kniend bei der reglosen Person, gerade damit beschäftigt, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes alles notdürftig zu reinigen, falls eine eventuelle Hilfe schnell durchgeführt werden müßte.

Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. Mc Gonagall waren wortlos nähergetreten und betrachteten stumm die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt zu ihren Füßen. Sie verständigten sich wortlos durch Blicke und fast schien es Minerva, als lese sie in den Mundwinkeln des Schuldirektors ein kleines Lächeln.

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen zuwenden, denn Severus war gerade versucht, die menschliche Gestalt umzuwenden, was er seinem Naturell zufolge ziemlich unsanft tat.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen rief er empört:" Das ist eine Frau!", was einem Verbrechen gleichzukommen schien.

Da schaltete siech endlich der Schulleiter ein und fast flüsternd meinte er zu seinem Zaubertrankmeister: „Severus, wollen wir dieses arme Geschöpf nicht erst einmal vom Boden heben. Hier ist alles doch ziemlich schmutzig. Sie erlauben doch?"

Und schon öffnete Prof. Dumbledore die Tür zum Schlafbereich von Severus Snape. Wenn er irgend etwas belustigend oder ungewöhnlich fand, dann konnte er es sehr gut verbergen.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sorgte damit für einen Überwurf, um die Satindecke zu schonen. Gemeinsam brachte man die noch immer bewußtlose Frau mit einem Schwebezauber in das Bett von Prof Snape, der dieses mit einem wütenden Schnauben dokumentierte.

Vorsichtig suchte Prof. Dumbledore nach etwaigen Verletzungen der Frau, als Prof. Mc Gonagall rief: „Albus, vor dem Kamin ist ein größerer Blutfleck."

Zielsicher suchte und fand der Schulleiter schließlich eine heftige Platzwunde am Hinterkopf.

„Sie muß schnellstens in den Krankenflügel. Minerva, verständigen Sie bitte umgehend Madam Pomfrey. Severus, Sie bringen die Frau bitte sicher nach oben. Ich muß noch einiges klären und komme dann nach."

Severus Snape bedachte seinen Schulleiter mit einem missbilligenden Blick, den dieser jedoch geflissentlich übersah und sich statt dessen umwandte, um die Räume zu verlassen.

Kurz nach ihm verließ auch Minerva Mc Gonagall den Schlafraum und Severus blieb mit der Verletzten allein. Stöhnend bewegte die Frau den Kopf, ohne jedoch das Bewußtsein zu erlangen.

Widerstrebend erinnerte sich Prof. Snape an seine Aufgabe und zitierte eine Trage herbei, auf die er den in seinen Augen „lästigen Ballast" fixierte und schwebend zum Krankenflügel dirigierte.

Madam Pomfrey, Medihexe und Leiterin des Krankenflügels, wartete bereits auf die Patientin und war durch Prof. Mc Gonagall in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, welch ernste Verletzung vorlag.

Vorsichtig und behutsam bettete man die junge Frau, dessen Alter man zwischen 25 und 35 Jahren schätzte, auf ein Krankenbett und Madam Pomfrey begann unverzüglich mit Untersuchungen und Behandlungen mittels Zauberstab und Heilungssprüchen.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und Prof. Dumbledore trat ein, einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Albus..."

„Jetzt nicht, Minerva, jetzt nicht.!"

Der Schulleiter wandte sich an Severus, der scheinbar unbeteiligt einige Meter vom Bett entfernt im Halbdunkel stand und mürrisch auf das Geschehen blickte, als sähe er hindurch.

„Severus, wir sollten die Frauen jetzt allein lassen. Kommen Sie bitte mit mir in mein Büro. Dort können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten und Sie berichten mir genau, was vorgefallen ist."

Und als dulde er keinen Widerspruch, lenkte er seine Schritte zur Tür, so daß Prof. Snape keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihm zu folgen.

„Wie sieht es aus, meine Liebe?", fragte Mc Gonagall besorgt, kaum das die Tür ins Schloß gefallen war.

„Sie hatte noch einmal Glück gehabt, außer ein paar heftigen Kopfschmerzen wird sie nichts weiter mehr spüren, wenn sie erwacht. Die Wunde ist bereits verschlossen uns sonst müssen wir abwarten, wo die blauen Flecken erscheinen, dann kann ich mein „Hexenkraut-Gel" anwenden.", erläuterte Madam Pomfrey den Gesundheitszustand der jungen Frau.

Jetzt, da keine Gefahr mehr bestand und alles Nötige getan war, wagte Madam Pomfrey einige Fragen.

„Was ich nicht verstehe, Minerva. Wie kommt diese Frau ausgerechnet in den Kamin von Prof. Snape?"

Ein ratloses Schulterzucken der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin war die Antwort.

„Ich wüßte es selbst gerne. Aber das Gesicht unseres guten Severus, als er feststellte, daß eine Frau vor ihm lag, Poppy - es war göttlich."

Und beide Frauen mußten allein bei der Vorstellung schon herzhaft lachen.

„Trotzdem ist es unerklärlich, wie die junge Frau bis nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Irgendein Fehler im Kamintransportsystem, eventuell auch eine Fehlsteuerung. Aber wenn man bedenkt, die ganzen Sicherheitsflüche und Banne, eigentlich unmöglich hier einzudringen. Ich denke, Prof. Dumbledore wird es herausfinden und auch beim Ministerium werden die Alarmglocken läuten."

Madam Pomfrey nickte zustimmend zu den Ausführungen von Minerva Mc Gonagall.

„Aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum bei Prof. Snape.", bemerkte die Medihexe.

„Vielleicht eine Fügung des Schicksals.", murmelte Minerva und lächelte ihr Gegenüber an.

Eine Bewegung in den weißen Laken ließen die beiden Frauen verstummen und Madam Pomfrey eilte an das Kopfende des Bettes, um nach ihrer Patientin zu sehen. Diese hatte soeben das Bewußtsein erlangt und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen. Fragend blieb ihr Blick an Madam Pomfrey hängen und leise flüsterte sie: „Wo bin ich hier?"

Mühsam versuchte die junge Frau, sich etwas aufzurichten, wurde jedoch sanft, aber trotzdem energisch von der Medihexe in die Kissen gedrückt.

Schmerzhaft verzog sie das Gesicht, da sich in diesem Moment rasende Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar machten, die ihr Tränen in die Augen trieben.

„Schsch... ganz ruhig. Und liegen bleiben. Sie haben eine ziemlich heftige Gehirnerschütterung. Ich werde Ihnen gleich eine Medizin verabreichen, dann wird es besser."

Madam Pomfrey wandte sich ab und betrat einen kleinen Nebenraum, in dem alle Medikamente, Säfte, Tränke, Gels und Verbandsmaterial untergebracht waren, um dort einen wirksamen Trank zusammenzurühren.

Diesen Moment nutzte Prof. Mc Gonagall und trat nun zu der jungen Frau, um sie eingehend zu mustern und einen ersten Eindruck zu erhalten.

Die junge Frau lag blass vor ihr und schaute sie neugierig an. Die Neugierde, aber auch die Verwunderung über die seltsame Kleidung von Minerva Mc Gonagall, standen in ihren Augen und so räusperte sich die Gryffindor-Leiterin und richtete das Wort an die Frau im Bett vor ihr.

„Ich bin Prof. Minerva Mc Gonagall, stellvertr. Leiterin von Hogwarts, in dessen Krankenflügel sie sich derzeit befinden. Es sind seltsame Umstände, unter denen Sie hierher kamen, aber im Moment ist ihre Genesung der Hauptpunkt unserer Bemühungen. Bei Madam Pomfrey, der Leiterin dieser Krankenstation, sind Sie in den allerbesten Händen. Vertrauen Sie uns."

Ungläubig richtete die junge Frau den Blick auf Minerva: „Hogwarts?"

Aus dieser Frage war kaum zu entnehmen, ob die Patientin nur erstaunt war, hier in Hogwarts zu sein, oder ob ihr der Name dieser Schule völlig fremd war.

Das leise Klicken einer Tür verriet die Rückkehr der Medihexe, deren linke Hand ein winziges Gefäß, gefüllt mit einer undefinierbaren Flüssigkeit, umschloß. Mit flinken Schritten eilte sie an das Bett der Kranken und hielt ihr ein kleines Gläschen hin.

„Trinken Sie das, aber vorsichtig, es brennt ein wenig."

Gehorsam wurde ihr die Medizin abgenommen und geschluckt, dabei zeigte ein nachfolgender Husten die vorhergesagte Wirkung.

„Wie heißen Sie überhaupt?", richtete Prof Mc Gonagall noch einmal das Wort an die junge Frau.

„Ich bin...! Ich heiße...! Mein Name ist..!

Panisch riß die Frau ihre Augen weit auf.

„Oh Gott, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe meinen Namen vergessen, kann mich an nichts erinnern."

Ein trockenes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und Tränen liefen heiß über ihr Gesicht.

„Kindchen,", behutsam tätschelte Minerva ihre Wange, „keine Angst, Sie werden sich schon wieder erinnern. Werden Sie erst einmal gesund und bis dahin nennen wir Sie einfach „Angelina", das enthält das Wort Angel. Denn wie ein gefallener Engel sind Sie zu uns gekommen."

„Und jetzt schläft der Engel sich gesund.", unterbrach Madam Pomfrey Minervas Worte, ordnete Kissen und Decke ihrer Patientin ein letztes Mal und zog Prof. Mc Gonagall mit sich, um mit ihr den Krankenflügel zu verlassen und der jungen Frau ihre benötigte Ruhe zu geben.

„Ich glaube, Prof. Dumbledore erwartet einen ersten Bericht, Minerva. Sie wird nun bestimmt bis morgen früh schlafen, das Mittel wurde von mir etwas stärker gewählt."

Mit einem letzten Blick zurück schloß Madam Pomfrey leise die Tür.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„So, mein lieber Severus. Nun nehmen Sie erst einmal Platz und erzählen mir genau, was in Ihren Räumen vorgefallen ist."

Damit deutete Prof. Dumbledore auf einen Sessel seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber, tippte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tischplatte und es erschien eine Karaffe funkelnden Rotweines und zwei Gläser.

„Der wird uns guttun nach der Aufregung, zum Wohl, Severus. Und nun beginnen Sie."

Über den Rand seines Glases hinweg blickte der Schulleiter ernst auf seinen Lehrer, der zuerst stockend, dann immer fließender seinen Bericht abgab.

Albus gab keinen Kommentar, keine Zwischenbemerkungen und stellte auch keine Fragen während Prof. Snapes Ausführungen. Nun ab und an nickte er bedächtig oder hob leicht die Augenbrauen. Langsam legte er seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und berührte damit seine Lippen, als wolle er seinen Mund verschließen, damit keine unbedachte Äußerung entschlüpfen konnte. In seinen Augen lag der Ausdruck von Wissen, eines Wissens, daß er so nicht an seinen Tränkemeister weiterzugeben bereit war.

Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt jedenfalls nicht.

Nach Prof. Snapes letzten Worten entstand eine kurze Pause, in denen jeder der beiden Männer seinen Gedanken nachhing. Severus wurde es erst, nachdem er seinen Bericht abgab, so richtig bewußt, welche Ungeheuerlichkeit sich in Hogwarts, in seinen eigenen Räumen abgespielt hatte.

Wieviele Fragen warf das Erscheinen der jungen Frau auf und wie wenig Antworten konnte man geben.

„Wer war diese Frau und woher kam sie?"

„Was wollte sie ausgerechnet in Hogwarts und speziell bei Prof. Snape?"

„Wie kam sie durch all die Sicherheitsabschirmungen überhaupt bis nach Hogwarts?"

„Stellte sie eine Gefahr dar, wollte sie spionieren, in wessen Namen, wer hatte sie eingeschleust?"

Schon brummte Prof. Snape der Kopf über die vielen Fragen und er wurde grimmig, weil er sich nicht in Lage fühlte, auch nur eine Frage zu beantworten.

Severus hob den Kopf und blickte genau in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Prof. Dumbledore hatte ihn allem Anschein nach seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet und schien die Fragen von seiner Stirn abgelesen zu haben.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Prof. Snape steif in seinem Sessel auf und formte zornig seine Worte: „Sie glauben doch nicht, ich hätte damit irgend etwas zu tun?"

Zornbebend sprang er auf und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Schreibtisch. Er war völlig aus der Fassung und sein Atem ging schwer und stoßweise.

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten und beinahe schien es, als wollte er seinem Schulleiter an die Kehle springen.

„NEIN", donnerte Albus Dumbledore, „und jetzt setzen Sie sich wieder hin und beruhigen sich. Ich gebe gleich meine Informationen weiter, wir sollten nur noch einen Augenblick warten. Die beiden Damen sind auf dem Weg hierher und auch ihnen möchte ich mein derzeitiges Wissen mitteilen."

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Entgleisung, Professor.", murmelte Severus und nahm wieder Platz.

Prof. Dumbledore winkte lässig ab und damit war der Zwischenfall für ihn erledigt. Er kannte Severus schon seit vielen Jahren und konnte so auch seine Reaktion verstehen. Severus hasste menschliche Kontakte aller Art und der heutige Zwischenfall mußte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen haben. Seine Räumlichkeiten, seine Zuflucht, sein Heiligtum - beschmutzt von einem fremden Menschen, von einer Frau.

Prof. Snapes schlechte Meinung über das weibliche Geschlecht lag in seiner Vergangenheit begründet, angefangen bei seiner Mutter und vertieft nach einer sehr schmerzlichen Beziehung zu einer jungen Frau, infolgedessen er um sein Herz und seine Gefühle einen Mantel aus Stahl legte und im Laufe der Zeit so wurde, wie ihn alle jetzt kannten. Mürrisch, gefühllos, kalt, zynisch, gemein und gefährlich. Und sehr einsam.

Aber vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren, gab es auch für sein verkümmertes, hartes Herz noch eine Hoffnung.

In Prof. Dumbledores Gedanken hinein klopfte es an der schweren Eichentür und Prof. Mc Gonagall und Madam Pomfrey traten leise ein.

„Ach, schön meine Damen. Kommen Sie näher und nehmen Sie Platz."

Prof. Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und mit einem leichten Schlenker erschienen zwei weitere Sessel und zwei Gläser.

Prof. Mc Gonagall und Madam Pomfrey setzten sich jede an eine Seite von Prof. Snape, nahmen bedächtig einen Schluck Rotwein, dann forderte der Schulleiter seine Medihexe auf, ihm Bericht zu erstatten über Verletzung und Zustand der Patientin.

Detailliert erläuterte Madam Pomfrey alles Wissenswerte über die junge Frau und bei der Erwähnung der Namenstaufe durch Minerva Mc Gonagall konnte sich Albus ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Angelina.", schnaubte es verächtlich zwischen Minerva und Poppy, was die beiden Damen mit beleidigten Blicken straften.

Ein Räuspern ging durch den Raum, wonach alle drei Anwesenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Schulleiter zuwandten. Selbst das Flüstern und Getuschel in den unzähligen Bildern verstummte und aller Augenpaare richteten sich auf Albus Dumbledore, der soeben seine Gestalt straffte, in die Runde blickte und mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen begann.

„Ich habe vor einer Stunde eine eilige Eule vom Zaubereiminister persönlich erhalten und darin teilte er mir mit, daß durch eine Fehlsteuerung im Flohnetzwerk irrtümlich eine Person nach Hogwarts transportiert wurde, die, sagen wir mal so, eigentlich nicht hier sein dürfte. Im Kamintransportsystem herrscht das blanke Chaos, Beschwerden häufen sich darüber, daß Hexen und Zauberer in falschen Kaminen ankommen und in Sussex mußten zwei Hexen befreit werden, die sich in dem selben Kamin verkeilt hatten. Muggelkamine fingen aus unerklärlichen Gründen an zu rauchen und Ruß stob in die Wohnzimmer und in Schottland, in der Nähe von Edinburgh, ist sogar ein alter Zauberer in das Eßzimmer von Muggeln gefallen. Das Ministerium hat alle Hände voll zu tun, um die Panik einzudämmen, Vergessenszauber bei den Muggel anzuwenden und das Flohnetzwerk zu reparieren.

Und so bat mich Mr. Fudge, in Anbetracht der Sachlage, wir möchten uns bis auf Weiteres erst einmal der jungen Frau annehmen.

Nach meiner Schilderung ihrer Verletzungen und dem Hinweis auf eine Transportunfähigkeit", bei diesen Worten nickte Madam Pomfrey zustimmend, „übergab mir Mr. Fudge sichtlich erleichtert die Verantwortung für diesen Problemfall.

Er selbst war auch nicht in der Lage, mir irgendeine Auskunft über die Frau selbst oder ihren Herkunftsort zu geben. Ich jedenfalls habe die Verantwortung übernommen und hoffe und bitte um Ihre Unterstützung."

Als Prof. Dumbledore geendet hatte, herrschte kurzes Schweigen, bis Prof. Snape als erstes die für ihn wohl wichtigste Frage stellte: „Warum kam sie aus meinem Kamin?"

Seufzend über diese eigentlich doch nebensächliche Frage, antwortete er nur: „Zufall, Severus, reiner Zufall."

„Ich hasse Zufälle.", grummelte der Tränkelehrer bissig.

Nun richtete Prof. Mc Gonagall das Wort an den Schulleiter.

„Wie wollen wir vorgehen, Albus ? Und wie äußerte sich der Zaubereiminister über, naja, ihre Gefährlichkeit?" Die letzten Worte wollten Minerva Mc Gonagall kaum über die Lippen und sie wurde sogar ein wenig rot, als sie an die hilflose junge Frau im Krankenflügel dachte.

„Keine Sorge, Minerva. Sie ist völlig harmlos und ungefährlich, versicherte mir Mr. Fudge. Und auch ich kann behaupten, daß von der jungen Frau keinerlei Gefahr ausgeht."

„Sie entschuldigen, Prof. Dumbledore, aber ich habe den Eindruck, Sie verschweigen uns etwas. Sie wissen mehr, als Sie uns...", beschwerte sich Severus Snape.

Da fiel ihm Albus Dumbledore hart ins Wort. „Das ist alles, was ich im Moment bereit bin, Ihnen zu sagen. Ich habe meine Gründe."

„Albus.", beschwichtigte Prof. Mc Gonagall den Leiter erschrocken.

„Wie wird unser weiteres Vorgehen nun aussehen?"

„Es tut mir leid ,Severus, aber mehr kann und darf ich noch nicht sagen. So, nun zu unserem Handeln. Die nächsten Tage verbleibt die junge Frau noch in Madam Pomfreys Obhut im Krankenflügel. Wie Sie wissen, gedachte ich in diesem Jahr, die Weihnachtstage bei meiner Schwester zu verbringen und Prof. Mc Gonagall hat ein paar Tage Urlaub beantragt. Die Zahl der Schüler, welche dieses Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbringen, ist sehr gering.

Und nun meine Bitte an Sie, Severus."

Der Angesprochene fuhr erschreckt zusammen und schaute den Schuldirektor ungläubig an.

„Hiermit übergebe ich Ihnen, Prof. Snape, offiziell für die nächsten Tage die Leitung von Hogwarts. Mein Aufenthaltsort ist bekannt, bei einem dringenden Notfall senden Sie mir eine Eule. Gleichzeitig tragen Sie auch die Verantwortung für Angelina und zwar ganz allein. Je weniger Personen damit betraut sind, umso weniger Verwicklungen gibt es.

Severus, Sie haben mein vollstes Vertrauen."

Mit diesen Worten blickte Prof. Dumbledore dem Zaubertränkemeister fest in die Augen.

In Diesem kämpften die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle, einerseits Stolz über die Leitung der Schule, andererseits Groll über die Bürde der Verantwortung für einen Fremden, noch dazu ausgerechnet eine Frau.

Möge sie hoffentlich lange im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen. waren noch seine freundlichsten Gedanken.

Hätte Severus doch nur im Entferntesten geahnt, welche Turbulenzen in den nächsten Tagen die Grundpfeiler seines bisherigen Lebens erschüttern würden.

Doch so verabschiedete er am nächsten Morgen den Schuldirektor und Prof. Mc Gonagall in die Ferien und stieg hinab in seinen Kerker.

Während dessen im Krankenflügel...

Fortsetzung folgt!!!!


End file.
